


Никто не придет

by faikit



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8307388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faikit/pseuds/faikit
Summary: За сокрытие информации о местонахождении Стивена Роджерса Тони бросают в подводную тюрьму





	

Тони. Тони-тони-тони-тони. Тони? Тони, твою мать!  
Да сколько можно, в самом деле? Приходится открыть глаза и вынырнуть из омута – чуть не надорвался.  
– Не части. Тут я. Что случилось?  
Получается гундосо и невнятно, будто рот ватой забит по самую глотку. Но, наверное, просто нос сломан. Или, может, простыл – тут сыро, как в пещере. Даром, что высокотехнологичная, все равно дыра дырой.  
– У меня? – хмыкать, оказывается, можно и с облегчением. – Это ты молчишь уже два часа. Если бы не храпел, как пьяный матрос, решил бы, что ты помер.  
– Я не храплю.  
– Рассказывай.  
– Человеку что, уже поспать нельзя?  
– После удара по голове нельзя. В учебке говорили.  
– Устаревшие данные, Роуди. Уже можно.  
– Тогда извини.  
Точно. По голове били. Поэтому тошнота подкатывает к самому горлу, а в висках концерт бойз-бенда, которому медведь на ухо наступил. Раздавил вообще нахрен.  
– Ты как там? – голос за стеной волнуется. По эту сторону стены тоже все не слава богу. Штормит так, словно за бортом цунами. Что, конечно, вряд ли – в этой части океана цунами не бывает.  
– В порядке. Какие новости? С вай-фаем по-прежнему напряженка?  
– Все тебе шуточки.  
– Плакать что ли? Никто не приходил?  
По правде если, то взрыднуть изредка хочется. Но уже как-то поздно.  
– Пожрать приносили. Ты все проспал.  
– Если были фуагра и устрицы, я расстроюсь.  
Попытка сесть ошибочна – едва удается вовремя подавиться стоном. Кость в руке, похоже, треснула.  
– Было дерьмо под соусом из дерьма. Не огорчайся.  
– Не буду.  
Становится тихо. Только где-то вдалеке ритмично капает вода. На грани слышимости. Достает невероятно. Высокотехнологичный текущий кран – похлеще китайской пытки водой. Или, может, труба?  
Мысли перескакивают с темы на тему, ни на чем не задерживаясь дольше пары секунд. Вторая пытка похлеще китайской – полный информационный вакуум. Варитесь в собственном соку или жарьтесь, пока мозг не подрумянится до хрустящей корочки. Если бы не Роуди за стеной – поджарился бы уже.  
– Мы выберемся отсюда, Тони, – доносится негромкое, но железное, как весь Железный Патриот в целом. – За нами придут.  
– Конечно, Роудс. Конечно придут.  
Умыться бы, но до высокотехнологичной раковины шагов пять – далеко.  
Никто не придет, это ясно. Может, и попытаются, однако защита тут теперь как в Форт-Ноксе – и даже немного круче. Но, скорее всего, и не попытаются. Хотели бы – уже явились, дней-то сколько прошло. Сколько же?  
– Эх, сейчас бы сюда ту пиццу, что мы с тобой в Чикаго ели. Помнишь? Ты еще самолет развернул, чтобы пиццы пожрать. Пеппер меня чуть не убила. Почему меня – я так и не понял, кстати.  
– Меня она любит, а тебя терпит.  
Любила. Хотя нет. Любит.  
Ромашка, мать ее. Не вовремя. Отставить.  
– Почему это?  
– Потому что ты плохо выполняешь ее работу. Она не дала бы мне развернуть самолет, чтобы слетать за пиццей в Чикаго.  
– Ты поэтому костюм создал? Для мобильности?  
– А как же.  
Глаза слипаются, и голос Роуди отступает на задний план, но зато фоново гасит тревогу, позволяя ссыпаться в темноту.

– Это бесчеловечно, генерал. Я не могу одобрить такие методы. Вы должны немедленно прекратить подобные формы допросов.  
– Мистер Росс, если вы сейчас скажете, что Центр по борьбе с терроризмом не использует такие методы, я подниму вас на смех.  
– Он не террорист.  
– Он обвиняется в государственной измене. Сокрытии государственных преступников. Вышедших из-под контроля супергероев, способных испепелить планету, – голосом гвозди можно забивать. – И еще множестве преступлений, часть из которых тянет на смертную казнь.  
– Все равно вы не можете...  
– Что я могу, так это выгнать вас отсюда прямо сейчас. Вы здесь сугубо по моей доброй воле и только потому, что частично были связаны с этим делом из-за Барнса. Поэтому прошу вас заткнуться или выйти. Спасибо.  
– Я очень рекомендую вам сперва использовать сыворотку правды. Сертифицированную.  
Эверетт Росс сбавляет обороты, но не уходит. Хмурится, сунув руки в карманы, подпирает собой стенку у двери – но не уходит.  
– Вы не родственники случайно? – влезает Тони, обхватив себя здоровой рукой – прилетело еще и по ребрам. – Ты Росс, он Росс – и цапаетесь, как старые супруги. Или братья. Братья, да? Вряд ли супруги.  
– Тебе, Старк, я тоже советую заткнуться. Или поделиться сведениями о местонахождении Стивена Роджерса и его сообщников. Я готов предложить неплохую сделку. В твоем случае это единственный шанс не попасть на электрический стул.  
– В Нью-Йорке этот вид казни не применяется, – стул, что сейчас под пятой точкой, тоже та еще пытка – допрос идет четвертый час. Или, может, шестой.  
– Ради великого Тони Старка мы сделаем исключение.  
– Сыворотка, генерал. Иначе я пожалуюсь в вышестоящие инстанции, – говорит Росс-джуниор. Нервно ерошит волосы, дергается, сам в свои слова не верит.  
– Жаловаться вы можете хоть господу богу, потому что президент в курсе. А сыворотка, сами знаете, штука ненадежная. И с побочками. Мы испробовали на полковнике Роудсе. Не сработала.  
– Может, потому что он не государственный преступник, нет? Об этом вы не подумали? – Тони рад, что выходит не так уж и гундосо – нос за пару дней подзажил.  
– Вы с ним близкие друзья, Старк. Наверняка ты поделился информацией.  
– Я не знаю, где Роджерс и его компания. Полагаю, вы заметили, мы не очень хорошо расстались. Спросите у любого в аэропорту Лейпцига.  
– Ложь. Ты контактировал с ним.  
– И чем докажешь?  
– Мы провели обыск в твоей... Башне, – Росс-старший выплевывает слово, как вишневую косточку, по неосторожности попавшую в пирог. Завидует, сука.  
– И? – скалится Тони. – Надеюсь, мою коллекцию порножурналов не повредили? А то я в суд подам.  
– Хватит паясничать. Тебе лучше других известно, что полноценный обыск там провести невозможно, – из генеральского горла рвется рык. Теперь скалиться еще приятнее. – Когда мы пытаемся вскрыть сейфы, они взрываются. Это препятствование действиям следственных органов. Еще одна статья, Старк.  
– Одной больше, одной меньше.  
– Мистер Росс, как видите, подозреваемый отказывается сотрудничать со следствием. Вы всегда можете уйти. Иглы под ногти мы, конечно, давно уже не загоняем, однако если резкие методы допроса вам неприятны, где выход знаете.  
– Резкие, – фыркает Тони. – Политкорректность не жмет?  
Росс-старший хватает за подбородок так, что зубы ноют. В глазах сплошное бешенство – а как же, целая шайка супергероев из-под самого носа ускользнула. Как еще не уволили. Наверняка лизнул кому надо.  
Последнее срывается с языка.  
Так и без зубов можно остаться.  
А до хорошего стоматолога – как до луны.  
За Россом-джуниором захлопывается дверь, но тише не становится.

Дать бы гуманисту Россу по шее за идею с сывороткой.  
Тони слегка поволновался, не сболтнет ли лишнего, но оказалось, что подстегнутый препаратами мозг работает со сказочной придурью. Вываливает все подряд. С уравнения Шредингера через потенциалы Дебая к парадоксу Гиббса с легким заскоком в нейтрино, потому что Такааки Кадзите – просто умница. Росс ломается где-то между ПЗС-сенсорами, гигантским магнетосопротивлением и списком лучших топ-моделей, перебывавших в постели Тони Старка в период с 2008 по 2012 год. С указанием размера груди и других детализированных параметров – память работает прямо отлично, но очень вздорно.  
Заканчивается вечеринка передозировкой.  
Тони долго выворачивает в высокотехнологичный унитаз, и помятые ребра, кажется, собираются с ним развестись.  
Сил встать нет вообще, приходится общаться с Роуди прямо отсюда – с благословенно прохладного и страшно высокотехнологичного бетонного пола.  
– Тони, ты там живой? – осторожно уточняют из-за стенки.  
– Я еще Росса переживу. Старшего – точно.  
– Может, скажешь им? – спрашивает Роуди через минуту (две? три?).  
Про Ваканду? Чтобы разжечь еще и международный конфликт? Т’Чаллу не жалко нисколько, сам в это вляпался, сам пусть и отмывается. А Тони всегда больше любил собак, чем кошек. Но не в кошках ведь дело.  
– Не спасет, сам знаешь.  
Может, временно и облегчит, но в глобальном смысле ничем не поможет.  
– Ты-то как?  
– Было бы лучше, успей ты вентиляцию доработать, где просил.  
Ржет как в лучшие времена, и голос звучит бодро. Хорошо.  
– Зачем тебе вентиляция – используй шанс показать Россу голую ж... голый зад, пусть любуется. Большего все равно не получит.  
– Ему мой зад нужен только чтобы тебя запугивать.  
– Не из пугливых. Как и ты.  
Из-за стены доносится звук, и непонятно – смешок это или вздох. Видеть бы лицо. Бравировать можно лишь до определенной степени, потому что страх живой, шевелится в животе, ворочает кишки без спросу. И страшно думать, что будет с Роудсом, если и вправду отберут экзоскелет. Тогда калеке и до унитаза не добраться. Что-то подобное и может сломать. Тогда Росс получит что хотел.

Сил уже совсем не осталось, и жесткий стул под задницей задолбал очень сильно.  
Жрать их дерьмо под соусом из дерьма невозможно, хотя изредка приходится.  
Над головой тонны воды, прямо за толстым, но каким-то очень ненадежным потолком. Иногда там похрустывает, будто вот-вот расколется, как в кино, и тонны воды эпично хлынут прямо сюда.  
Если строили всю эту высокотехнологичную хрень с текущими кранами имбецилы из правительства, то в общем-то может и расколоться.  
Иногда приходит крепкая отчетливая мысль, что пусть бы уже.  
Прошло, возможно, две недели. Или три. Пара лет тоже кажется приемлемым для психики вариантом.  
Мозг медленно поджаривается на вертеле предположений, догадок, смутных надежд и черного отчаяния. Хрустящая корочка все никак не формируется. Спасибо Роуди.  
– Эй, как отдыхается?  
В ответ смешок.  
– Снилось, как оттягиваюсь с красотками на пляже, пока один мудак не спросил: «Эй, как отдыхается?»  
– О, прости, что помешал.  
– Ничего, их все равно было слишком много, я и в лучшие времена не потянул бы.  
Тишина, разбавленная монотонным падением капель.  
– Тони, как думаешь, во что это выльется?  
Наверняка ни во что хорошее. Но не стоит такое вслух. Если Роуди спрашивает, значит, силы на исходе. И без того огреб больше всех.  
– Все будет хорошо. Кэп с командой уже шуршат в поисках. Ему не впервой ломать платформы. Пара дней – и будем в шоколаде.  
– Было бы неплохо. Эх, нам бы по костюму сейчас – и в небо.  
Мечтательная интонация совсем не вяжется с обреченным вздохом.  
– Роуди.  
– Да?  
– Прости за то, что так...  
– Тони, хорош каяться. Не вали все на себя, выбор был за мной. И если придется выбирать еще раз – я с тобой, не сомневайся.  
Невыносимый груз, куда тяжелее, чем масса воды, давящая на потолок.  
– Спасибо, Роуди.  
– Пожалуйста. Обращайся.

– Старк.  
– Я.  
– Старк, у меня нет времени с тобой возиться, – а голос-то усталый. Радует.  
– Так погнали наверх. Займемся каждый своими делами. Забудем все. Кто старое помянет – тому глаз... Ну да. Обещаю, подавать в суд не буду.  
– Старк. Ты сам знаешь, что я отстану только когда узнаю, где Роджерс.  
– Иначе на пенсию отправят? Может, пора?  
– Иначе сяду я, – надо же, почти доверительный разговор получается. – Ты-то сядешь все равно. Колись – и будет тебе шикарная сделка. Есть шанс дожить до освобождения.  
– Слушай, мы за это время так сблизились. Не хочется посылать тебя нецензурно. Ну что мы как нелюди, в самом деле.  
Вздох. Затем резкий выдох. Тычок по ребрам – почти не больно, так, слегка пар спустить, не всерьез.  
– В общем, слушай. Время шуток прошло. Ты знаешь, кто я. На что способен. У меня неважно с моральными принципами. Если не расскажешь, как найти Роджерса, то твой друг Роуди подхватит воспаление легких. Ну, знаешь, он и так инвалид, организм ослаблен. Тихо умрет. Хотя, может, и не очень тихо – при попытке ударить охранника заточенной вилкой. Нет, вилки у нас пластиковые. Но мы что-нибудь придумаем. Хоронить под американским флагом его никто не будет – зароют как собаку, за счет государства. Или мама его еще жива? Не суть. Не быть ему павшим героем. Быть ему сдохшим в тюрьме изменником родины. Нравится?  
Вот теперь внутри дернуло. Так дернуло, что зубы клацнули. Кто бы мог подумать, что еще возможно.  
– Неужели ты настолько тварь?  
Росс молча пожимает плечами.  
– Давай, Старк. Предложение действительно... минут десять.  
Накидывает растяжку, по одну сторону которой Роуди, по другую – Стив. Сам посредине. Как ни тронь – подорвется в любом случае, а вот вторая жертва опционна.  
Накидывает и уходит, оставив стул, стол, Тони и недопитый стаканчик кофе.  
– В моем кабинете за постером со Мстителями сейф. В нем телефон. Там один номер – Роджерса. Я не знаю, где он. Позвони, отследи. Карту нарисовать или найдешь?  
– Сейф взорвется.  
– Когда войдешь в здание, вежливо скажешь: «ПЯТНИЦА, код отмены один-четыре-два-восемь-танго-фокстрот».  
– И как я узнаю, что код не взорвет все здание?  
– Никак. Рискни.  
– Ты же понимаешь, что внутрь пойду не я.  
– А то. Умные генералы пускают вперед пушечное мясо.  
– Ты же не взорвешь невинных парней?  
– Среди ваших невинных нет.  
– А среди твоих есть?  
– Отвали, а?  
– Я вернусь.  
– Жду не дождусь.

Никто не придет. Мысль ворочается в голове тяжелым комом.  
После всего – может, и к лучшему. Рано или поздно все заканчивается, и это тоже доползет до логического конца. Вот только вряд ли выберутся отсюда живыми. Эта мысль сталкивается с той, первой, образуя компактный ядерный взрыв.  
Росс – мудак редкий, но не дурак. Из тюрьмы попроще сбежать легче, а наживать себе врага в лице Тони Старка никто не захочет. Поэтому тюрьмы попроще не будет. Но может, хотя бы для Роуди.  
Очень логично. Очень муторно.  
– Тони?  
– А?  
– Не молчи.  
Колотит так, что зуб на зуб не попадает. Травмы? Нервы? Или простыл. Но если говорить фразами покороче, то почти незаметно.  
– Теорию термодинамики рассказывать не буду.  
– Мне вчерашней магнитостатики хватило.  
– Тогда помолчим?  
– Я волнуюсь, когда ты долго молчишь. Пожалей нервы старого ветерана.  
– Да в порядке я, Роудс. Устал немного.  
– Когда выберемся отсюда, напьемся, а потом пойдем есть пончики.  
– Можно сразу закусывать пончиками.  
– Фу.  
– Неженка.  
– Самые отвратные пончики я ел в ЛА, в той забегаловке возле твоего офиса. Помнишь?  
– А то. Я ее закрыл. За преступление против пончиков.  
– У них тараканов вроде нашли.  
– Ага. Мадагаскарских.  
– Дорогие?  
– Откуда мне знать? Пеппер занималась.  
– Пеппер и насекомые? Не сочиняй.  
– Она только пауков боится. И змей.  
Молчание. Кран капает, потолок похрустывает. Хоть бы уснуть уже, да ядерные взрывы один за одним.  
– Как думаешь, она смогла сбежать?  
– Конечно. Иначе сидела бы с нами.  
Красный код – все, что успел. Нажать одну кнопку на телефоне, как раз на такой случай. Сигнал означал, что нужно все бросать и валить. План отхода был прописан жестким протоколом. По идее, Пеппер сейчас на островах, где на всякий случай нет экстрадиции.  
Чего-то такого ждал ведь. Может, надо было и самому на острова?  
Но нет же. Тони Старк не прячется и не бежит. Идиот.

Грохот такой, словно потолок все-таки рухнул, и вот-вот захлестнет ледяной волной. В горле жжет, будто уже наглотался морской воды.  
Глаза открыты, но все равно темно, как в пещере. Натужно взвывает сирена, черноту сменяют тревожные красные всполохи, но ни черта не видно.  
«Титаник» идет ко дну?  
– Роуди?  
Сирену не перекричать – голос сел, но Роуди все равно должен расслышать. Однако в ответ ничего, и горло сводит паникой.  
Следом скрежет металла, чья-то тень в проеме.  
– Тони!  
Не Роуди, но голос не менее знакомый – резкий, напичканный адреналином под завязку. Значит, дела идут неважно.  
– Стив?  
– Вставай, надо уходить.  
Не дожидается, вздергивает на ноги, обхватывает рукой и тащит вперед. Больно так, что не вздохнуть. Ноги переставлять все равно нужно, потому что повсюду грохочет и лязгает.  
Потом взрывается – швыряет обоих на пол. Воздуха в легких нет совсем, а Стив еще и привалил сверху. Стивом привалило.  
Во рту горячо и солоно. Пахнет морем и кровью. В ушах – грохот пульса и выстрелов.  
Откашляться бы, да на груди будто бетонная плита – не сдвинуть.  
Стив трясет за плечи, кричит в лицо и снова рывком поднимает на ноги.  
Непонятно, что с Роуди. Непонятно, что вообще происходит. Остаются только твердая рука Стива, лестница и обрывки дыхания. Затем холодный ветер в лицо, рев джета и темнота.

Странное ощущение почти невесомости, когда разум уже выпал в реальность, а тело еще нет. Обычно не страшное, но теперь вдруг ощущается параличом, и первый порыв – вскочить, чтобы развеять морок.  
– Тише, – твердая рука вжимает в кровать. Теперь чувствуется, что под спиной мягкая койка – не та, высокотехнологичная.  
Твердая рука принадлежит Стиву. Белые стены, в нос бьет запах лекарств.  
Надо же. Выбрались.  
– Лежи, не дергайся, – говорит Стив и снова садится на стул у кровати.  
– Роуди? – сипит Тони.  
– В порядке. Ну, относительном. Сотрясение мозга, чем-то зашибло, пока уходили. Небольшое истощение. Скоро придет в норму.  
– Телефон есть? – кашель рвет горло, Стив хмурится, дает воды, снова хмурится.  
– Зачем тебе?  
– Глупый вопрос. Позвонить надо.  
– Тебе прийти в себя надо. Сломанные ребра, трещина в руке, лихорадка...  
– Оставь медицинские сводки на потом? Дай.  
Слабость такая, что протянутый Стивом телефон то и дело норовит выскользнуть из пальцев. Перед глазами плывет, страшно не достает голосового управления. Но аппарат родом из доисторического периода, поэтому приходится набирать номер по старинке.  
– Давай помогу, – не дожидаясь ответа, Стив выхватывает телефон. – Диктуй.  
Повезло, что память наркотиками не отшибло. Но громкую связь попросить приходится, потому что руки налились свинцовой тяжестью.  
– ПЯТНИЦА.  
– Слушаю, босс.  
– Сейф в моем кабинете вскрыт?  
– Да. Код отмены...  
– Тихо. Давно?  
– Позавчера, в девятнадцать сорок.  
– До чего еще добрались?  
– Часть сейфовых хранилищ самоуничтожилась. Была попытка физического выноса серверов. Я активировала ловушки. Входы в серверные сейчас заблокированы. Центральный удержать не удалось.  
– Что с базой Мстителей?  
– В ней проводятся обыски. Все данные на рабочих серверах базы уничтожены. Протокол...  
– Я понял. В Башне есть люди?  
– Девятнадцать человек.  
Взорвать бы их к чертовой матери.  
– Лифты работают?  
– Нет, босс.  
– Запусти их и вруби сигнал тревоги. Экстренная эвакуация. Обратный отсчет – пять минут. Потом активируй протокол самоуничтожения. Серверные, мастерские, лаборатории, хранилища. Очисти территорию вокруг Башни – обломки полетят. Внешние динамики на полную, проследи, чтобы все убрались.  
– Да, босс. Простите, мне нужен код.  
– Шесть-четыре-один-семь-лима-дельта.  
– Принято.  
– Пока, ПЯТНИЦА.  
Прощай. Спасибо за службу.  
Копий нигде не осталось.  
Еще одна жертва абсурдной войны, которая должна была положить конец жертвам.  
Кем начатой? Кто закончит? Сможет ли?  
– Тони...  
Так крепко зажмурился, что о Стиве успел позабыть.  
– Спасибо за телефон.  
– Мне жаль. Правда.  
Стив мягко касается руки, и Тони отдергивается, не успев даже подумать.  
– Не надо так. Я тебе не враг.  
– Стив, послушай меня очень внимательно. Я сдал Россу присланный телефон. Если по нему можно тебя отследить, то он это сделает.  
– Нельзя.  
Перестраховался. Молодец. Предусмотрительный парень. Тони, конечно, и так знал, что Стив в Ваканде – сперва догадался, потом Вижн слил. Все-таки немного ДЖАРВИС, где-то глубоко в душе. Если у андроидов есть душа, конечно.  
Смотреть на Стива тяжело, лучше снова закрыть глаза.  
– Это не потому что я тебе не доверял. Но вдруг посылку перехватили бы.  
– Отлично.  
– Я не знаю наверняка, что произошло, но уверен – выбора у тебя не было, – тихо, но очень уверенно говорит Стив.  
– Не было.  
– Послушай...  
– Стив, сил нет, правда, – язык во рту уже едва ворочается.  
– Конечно. Спи.  
Наркотиками вышибает не в сон, а в дурнотную черноту, но зато наконец становится тихо.

– Видимо, напиться нам придется немного позже, – Роуди криво ухмыляется.  
Приятно видеть – Тони устал общаться через стенку. Выглядит Роуди, кстати, неплохо, а вот сам Тони, судя по ответному взгляду, не очень.  
Впрочем, и чувствует себя ничуть не лучше. От обезболивающих отказался – от них голова как ватная и снится такая муть, что лучше вообще не засыпать.  
Без них все болит до одури, а золотой середины нет.  
– Американских пончиков здесь все равно не найти.  
– Ничего, в другой раз.  
– Ага.  
– Тебе нужно что-нибудь?  
Горячую ванну. Сочный чизбургер – после плена помогает ведь? Костюм. Машину времени, чтобы откатить все обратно. Отключиться на неделю, чтобы перестать думать. В Нью-Йорк, туда, где дом. Стереть из памяти несколько последних недель, а лучше лет.  
– Отлежался бы ты, Роудс. На тебя вроде труба упала.  
– Тюрьму разгромили в мелкую крошку, – ухмылка становится шире. – Ванда погорячилась.  
– О да, с ней это бывает.  
– Я тут с Бартоном говорил. Он сказал, что о твоем исчезновении стало известно только спустя несколько дней. Пеппер не могла ни с кем связаться – база опустела, а связи с Вакандой у нее не было. В итоге подняла тревогу в прессе, удаленно. Власти дали официальный ответ, что после предъявления обвинений в измене ты сбежал. Мы. Вместе.  
– Правда, что ли? – удивляться сил нет – и все же. Степень цинизма Росса пробила дно – хоть Тони и предельно далек от радужных представлений о политиках.  
– Ты только не волнуйся, – говорит Роуди и косится на мониторы.  
– А я спокоен.  
– Я вижу. Давай позже зайду.  
– Не дури.  
– Ладно. В общем, официально ты до сих пор в бегах. В смысле, мы. Но пишут в основном о тебе. Стив, говорят, на уши всех поднял, потому что поверил Пеппер, которая в это не поверила. Не знаю, как остальные, но он искал.  
Тони отлично понимает, зачем Роуди рассказывает так много. Мыслью о том, что «никто не придет» в минуту слабости поделился только с соседом по тюрьме.  
Стив такой. Будет спасать всех угнетенных и обездоленных, в том числе Тони, раз уж попал в этот скорбный список. Остальные всегда будут следовать за своим Капитаном, даже если не вполне согласны с его мнением. Вылазка была опасной, кто-то мог и не выжить – но все равно пошли. Не так спасать Тони, как за Кэпом.  
Прирожденный лидер, что тут скажешь.

В зеркало на себя смотреть неприятно. Синяки по большей части перецвели и сошли, рука, слава Одину, пострадала левая, так что побриться тоже удалось, но от зеркала все равно радости никакой.  
Болит уже очень умеренно, в таком состоянии можно космические корабли конструировать, или хотя бы бронекостюмы, но не хочется. Нет ни цели, ни смысла.  
Теперь Тони Старк – не филантроп и плейбой, не Железный Человек и гениальный изобретатель, а всего лишь государственный преступник в бегах, которого приютили во дворце, хотя ненавидят. И не демонстрируют это исключительно из уважения к Кэпу. И что делать с таким Тони Старком самому Тони Старку – пока неясно.  
Ощущение собственной бесполезности душит неслучившейся панической атакой. Внутри тоскливо и плохо настолько, что уже почти никак.

Робот-скорпион делает пробный пробег до края стола и обратно. Обкатка захвата клешней на конце хвоста проходит успешно. Механическое насекомое протягивает ребенку конфету и убирается в коробку, аккуратно прикрыв за собой крышку. Самодостаточная игрушка. Тони берет коробку, передает серьезному малышу. Получает в ответ полный достоинства кивок и обратно свои желанные тишину и одиночество.  
Чужая ультрасовременная мастерская остается чужой. Одолжил на время – все равно никто не пользовался. Как только выбрался из медотсека – так сразу и одолжил.  
Можно бы приложить к чему-нибудь руки – но не поднимаются ни на что серьезное.  
Зато это место – прекрасное укрытие. Никому и дела нет до того, что творится в дальней части владений вакандийского правителя. Кроме отпрысков персонала – дети разинув рты смотрят на паукообразный механизм, собранный из металлического хлама. Детей немного, времени на забаву каждому уходит всего ничего. Этот был последним.  
Времени для мыслей – без счета. Так почему бы и нет? Откинуться на спинку стула, забросить ноги на стол, прикрыть глаза. Нырнуть с головой в круговорот жалящих, как настоящий скорпион, обвинений и оправданий. Надо же, как просто оказалось разрушить устоявшуюся жизнь, которая не развалилась ни после афганской пещеры, ни после катастроф вроде читаури и Альтрона. А тут обычные, можно сказать межчеловеческие разногласия – и бомбануло так, что костей не собрать.  
Ну ладно, кости собрали – в буквальном смысле. Обещают даже Роуди поставить на ноги, в стране победившего вибраниума есть технологии, которых нет даже в Штатах. Хорошо бы – одной виной меньше, хотя вряд ли сильно полегчает.  
Когда сам себе прокурор, адвокат и судья, приговоры можно выносить ежечасно. Разные или один и тот же – кто может запретить или помешать?  
Если на коне прокурор, то кажется, что виновник определен справедливо. Сам сделал первый шаг, сам влез во все это и втянул остальных, сам пострадал и развалил всю конструкцию. Первый шаг был еще в Соковии, точнее, приведший к Соковии, с которой все началось. Задолго до того, как была разрушена Мстителями, с маленькой Ванды. А может, до этого – с самого первого произведенного патрона. Или еще раньше...  
Иногда неплохую заключительную речь выдает адвокат. Там что-то о благих намерениях и чистых помыслах. О том, что старался всех защитить и поступать правильно. О том, что не держал дуло у виска маленькой Ванды и не продавал оружие террористам. Немного о подвигах и самопожертвовании. И еще о Стиве, который мог вовремя пойти навстречу, и тогда все вместе отбились бы от любой угрозы. А Росса раздавили бы, как клопа.  
Судья непреклонен и суров. Внимательно выслушивает все доводы и выносит приговор. Всегда – с правом на апелляцию.  
Но гораздо сильнее непрерывного судебного процесса утомляет заевшая в мыслях пластинка о том, что все это из жалости: спасение, приют, попытки общения.  
Остатки гордости щетинятся, и жалят, и требуют.  
Здесь как в тюрьме, с той лишь разницей, что не увечат да кормят на убой – иногда даже устрицами и фуагра. Но презрение источают даже стены – к тому, кто все это начал, а потом еще и сдал с потрохами.  
– Можно?  
Как будто «нельзя» кого-то остановит. Молчание – знак согласия, так ведь?  
– Долго планируешь сидеть взаперти?  
Стив приваливается бедром к столу, едва не задевая ноги Тони. Смотрит пристально. Во взгляде плещется беспокойство и океан неозвученных вопросов. Смотреть невозможно – сразу начинает жечь в груди. Великодушие и всепрощение – Стив способен. Тони нет.  
– До конца?  
– Чьего?  
– Моего. Или Росса.  
– Я не предлагаю тебе прямо сейчас лететь в Штаты. Сперва начни хоть выходить из этого крыла. Общаться с людьми.  
– Ты уверен, что они прямо жаждут со мной общаться?  
Вопрос, кстати, не праздный. Как бы там ни было, разошлись они плохо. Кого еще винить в статусе изгнанника тому же Бартону, чья семья теперь отсиживается в джунглях? Скотту Лэнгу, который вообще случайно попал под раздачу? Ванде, отмотавшей свой срок в тех же казематах в смирительной рубашке и ошейнике? Сэму, растерявшему свои соколиные крылышки?  
Не то чтобы Мстителей можно было назвать невинными агнцами, но главный виновник известен и давно определен.  
И волей случая оказался в тех же джунглях.  
– О чем ты?  
– О том, что я ошибся. С Россом. С тобой. Не просчитал. Начал то, что не смог закончить. Переоценил свои возможности. Не учел дополнительные факторы. Попался сам, пришлось спасать. И теперь каждый имеет право бросить в меня камень, хотя они и раньше не стеснялись. Но, знаешь, не горю желанием их собирать.  
Не смотреть все же не выходит – взгляд Стива спокойный и доброжелательный. Без грозы. Но складка между бровей выдает с головой.  
– Тони, мне казалось, что мы уже все прояснили и оставили в прошлом. Наши разногласия означают лишь, что мы люди. И хотелось бы верить – не самые плохие.  
– Говори о себе.  
– Я говорю обо всех нас. А тебе пора возвращаться к нормальной жизни.  
– И что такое нормальная жизнь? Напичканная технологиями бронированная коробка над бездонным обрывом посреди джунглей?  
– Помнится, напичканная технологиями бронированная коробка над океаном тебя вполне устраивала.  
– Не передергивай.  
– Не ершись. Я по-прежнему считаю тебя другом. Одним из самых близких. Проверенным. И больше, чем другом. Сам знаешь...  
– Вот только не надо – «друг», «самый», «проверенный». Проверили уже – отбор не прошел.  
Стив вскидывает брови.  
– Если ты о том, кого я выбрал, то я не...  
– Нет, Стив. Стой. Видишь ли, я ведь тоже выбрал. Когда пришлось – то Роуди, не тебя.  
Тони снова закрывает глаза, презрительно дергает уголком губ.  
– Никто не должен оказываться перед таким выбором.  
Ладонь Стива вдруг ложится на плечо, и Тони дергается, стряхивая.  
– Слушай, Кэп, оставь, ладно? Твоя жалость ничего не изменит, только хуже сделает. А хуже как-то некуда.  
Говорить трудно – снова жжет в груди, в горле саднит так, что слюну сглатывать больно.  
– Ты не из тех, кого можно пожалеть. Да и причины для этого нет.  
Голос тихий, но твердый, как всегда. Слова тщательно взвешены – сплошной самоконтроль. Тошно.  
Особенно потому, что помнит Стива и утратившим всякий самоконтроль. Податливо мягкого, отзывчивого, жадного и ненасытного.  
Но те времена были так давно, будто в прошлой жизни.  
– Уйди, Стив, правда. Укачивает.  
Не нужно даже открывать глаза, чтобы видеть – поджал губы, кивнул коротко, выпрямил спину. Шаги прошелестели мимо, от движения колыхнулся воздух, задев щеку невесомой прохладой, тихо клацнула дверная ручка.  
Можно позволить себе глубокий рваный вдох.

Даже Роуди видеть не хочется. Нет, хочется, но для этого нужно тащиться на медицинский этаж. И по закону подлости, кто-то попадется по пути. Но если взвесить все «за» и «против», Роуди все же важнее.  
– Звонил Пеппер?  
Вопрос сбивает с мысли. Нет, не забыл, просто не способен пока говорить так, чтобы сказать как можно меньше правды.  
– Операция завтра?  
Роуди поджимает губы.  
– Завтра. Я готов.  
– Не сомневаюсь. Все пройдет отлично.  
Уверен, у Т’Чаллы лучшие медики мира.  
– У меня – да. Что насчет тебя?  
– Я поговорю. Обещаю.  
Роуди улыбается и сжимает его запястье.  
– Вали отсюда, ко мне сейчас придет медсестричка.  
– Не рановато ли? Может, дождался бы завтра?  
– Завтра я буду не в себе, а до послезавтра очень долго.  
Глаза светятся озорством. Хоть кому-то сейчас есть дело до жизни.  
– Дерзай, чемпион.  
– Ты обещал, помнишь?  
– Сказал же, поговорю.  
На обратном пути дорогу заступает Клинт.  
– Старк.  
– Бартон.  
– Как ты? Мы не виделись с тех пор, как ты заходил... ну, сам знаешь. Хоть я и был зол как черт на тебя, но никто не должен попадать в...  
– Лучше всех, – перебивает Тони.  
Горечь струится по венам, но губы послушно растягиваются в улыбке. Клинт отшатывается. Наверное, вышел оскал.  
– Рад, что ты выбрался.  
– Я тоже. Как дети?  
– В порядке.  
– Я рад.  
– Увидимся.  
– Бывай, Бартон.

Пеппер отвечает сразу. Словно спит с телефоном в обнимку.  
– Тони!  
– Привет, Пеп. Ты в порядке?  
– Я? Да, у меня все хорошо. Как ты, Тони? Я говорила со Стивом, но он сказал, что ты еще слишком слаб. Я не знала, что произошло. Что этот ублюдок с тобой сделал? Почему ты так долго не звонил?  
Железная Пеппер выстреливает вопросы пулеметной очередью, что с ней случается исключительно в моменты сильного душевного волнения.  
– Тише, Пеп. Все хорошо. Пара сломанных ребер и уязвленное самолюбие.  
– Они не имели права так с тобой поступить. После всего... – голос звенит от напряжения, которое буквально повисает в воздухе.  
– Что там с компанией?  
Пеппер осекается на полуслове, голос мгновенно приобретает деловую сдержанность.  
– Все плохо, Тони. Заводы остановлены, счета заблокированы.  
– Ну, не все.  
– Да, оффшоры, конечно, не тронули. Но это лишь часть. Основные фонды блокированы. Сам понимаешь, остановленное производство – ущерб непоправим.  
– Нет ничего непоправимого. Можно создать новую компанию, построить новые заводы.  
– На островах? – в интонации Пеппер проскальзывает знакомая ирония, и от этого чуть теплеет внутри.  
– Да хоть бы и на островах. Вяленые бананы тоже кому-нибудь нужны. Люди и не на таком миллиарды зарабатывали.  
– Ты хочешь торговать бананами?  
– Я? Я не знаю, Пеппер. Правда.  
Неожиданное признание вырывается само, никто не звал.  
– Ты всегда знаешь, что делать, Тони, – осторожно говорит Пеппер.  
– Но не сейчас. Все как-то запуталось. У меня ничего не осталось. Ни компании, ни костюмов, ни дома, ни имени.  
«Ни тебя», «ни Стива» – за кадром.  
Пеппер на другом конце света молчит, а Тони прикрывает глаза ладонью, не понимая, зачем вообще все это начал. Пролезло вдруг.  
– Это не так, Тони.  
– Врешь ты плохо. По крайней мере, мне.  
– Все можно создать заново.  
– Наверное. Но где и, главное, зачем?  
– Ты совсем не в порядке. Хочешь, я прилечу? Или сам прилетай.  
– Здесь Роуди. Я пока не могу его оставить. А тебе сюда опасно. Неизвестно, чем это обернется.  
– Все равно...  
– Прости, Пеп, не хотел на тебя вываливать. Я разберусь. Как всегда. Позвоню на днях.  
– Звони. Не пропадай, ладно?

Выходить и правда не хочется. Да и особой надобности нет. Зато есть нарастающее желание замуроваться в этом выделенном лично для него блоке. Наверное, с целью изоляции ненадежных.  
Столько иметь – и все продолбать. Чтобы до такого дойти – и правда надо быть гением. И не о материальном речь.  
Может, в самом деле стоит самоизолироваться на каких-нибудь островах? Денег на безбедную жизнь, если не строить больше башен и не возмещать бесконечный ущерб от последствий работы Мстителей, хватит. Не так уж много и нужно, по крайней мере, теперь.  
Теперь, когда рядом уже никого. Врать себе, конечно, нехорошо: Роуди остался и Пеппер, наверное, тоже. Но они просто друзья. Поумерь свои аппетиты, Старк, довольно. Выбор сделан. Поздно трепыхаться.  
Но какого черта! Почему снова виноват один? Не будь Стив таким принципиальным, порешали бы все миром. Смогли бы. Готов был обо всем позаботиться.  
Да позаботился уже – нахлебался последствиями забот по самое не хочу. Чуть богу душу не отдал.  
Стоп. Хватит судебных процессов. Надо валить, бежать туда, где можно отвлечься, разорвать этот замкнутый круг.  
Ноутбук, не открытый еще ни разу, поисковик – выбирай из того ограниченного пространства планеты, откуда не достанет Росс. Такой уголок, чтобы без шансов быть обнаруженным. Может, тогда получится перестать дергаться и начать все заново. Не так масштабно, как было, но как было и не надо.  
Не задумываясь, набрать название на клавиатуре.  
К Пеппер. Позже забрать Роуди. Хочет – с медсестричкой. Хочет – без. Сам решит. Главное, чтобы встал на ноги.  
Оффшоры, удаленные сервера. Пальцы без заминки вводят нужные пароли, коды доступа. Все на месте, не о чем беспокоиться. На первом проверенном сервере все в порядке. Хрен тебе, а не Старка, секретарь. Искалечил, отняв большую часть созданного мира, не убил – руки коротки, а значит, восстановление возможно.  
Пеппер не заслуживает таких перемен в жизни. Связалась с тем, у кого талант портить жизнь себе и другим. Бесповоротно – чтоб уж наверняка.  
Стива потерял, да что там – давно уже. Пора смириться. Разница всегда ощущалась остро, стоило выбраться из постели – только там и не имела значения. Стив всегда хотел сделать лучше, дотянуть, дорихтовать. Чаще мотивировало, порой угнетало. Никогда не оставляло равнодушным.  
Руки дрожат, надо перестать думать об этом. Перестать жалко так цепляться за воспоминания. Найдется добрая душа, что согласится согреть одинокими ночами. Возможно, и не одна. От таких мыслей почему-то подташнивает.  
И второй сервер в целости и сохранности. Базовый код, который подспудно искал, тоже здесь. Лежит как раз на такой случай, когда ничего больше не останется.  
Черный экран с неяркими знаками успокаивает, строки бегут, исчезают под верхней гранью монитора. Пальцы больше не дрожат, заняты привычным. Лучшим, на что способны. Ну вот, можно дать им отдохнуть – перевод на голосовое управление.  
– Добрый день, сэр.  
Не верится, что снова не один. В горле царапает словами.  
– Привет, ДЖАРВИС.

Роуди снова учится ходить, но теперь без механических штанов. Подтягивается на руках так, что вены вздуваются. Как встанет на ноги, сможет показать класс на ринге. А пока не встал, передвигается медленно – шаг за шагом. Медсестричка рядом и вправду милашка.  
– Как успехи?  
– Сам видишь.  
Роудс улыбается во весь рот – значит, точно идет на поправку. Потом всматривается в лицо, прищуривается.  
– Что ты задумал?  
– Полечу к Пеппер. Нельзя бросать ее одну в таком бардаке.  
Роуди кивает. Понимающе. Всегда понимал. Никогда не пытался переделать.  
– Правда думаешь, тебя кто-то отсюда гонит?  
Медсестра помогает добраться до кресла и почти незаметно исчезает.  
Кривить душой не хочется.  
– Думаю, нет. Но видеть точно не рады. А ты же знаешь, мне нужен комфорт. Пеппер и обеспечит, и не выгонит.  
– Если тебе нужно – конечно. Но думал, ты меня подождешь.  
– Я вернусь за тобой, как только будешь готов. Не обижайся.  
Оставлять его тут трудно, учитывая, что теперь Роуди – целая треть собственного «я».  
– Хорошо.  
– И, Роуди, обещаю, у тебя будет все, что нужно. Тебе больше не придется жалеть, что остался со мной.  
– Тони, перестань. Тебе не идет.  
– Ну да.  
Уходить трудно. Рукопожатие обжигает. Даже не думал, что ладони могут так замерзнуть в вакандийском климате.

Решение уехать неожиданно усмиряет внутренние смерчи. Изголодавшийся мозг врубается на полную, и даже удивительно, сколько идей рождается за последние сутки. Воплощать их не время и не место, потому приходится надиктовать ДЖАРВИСУ канву самых удачных. Если не будет смысла реализовать самому, всегда можно продать.  
Стук в дверь заставляет вздрогнуть. Уже пару дней никто не приходил, а до этого только Стив, который никогда не стучит.  
– ДЖАРВИС, напомни после, на чем остановились. Открыто!  
Это все-таки Стив. Входит, аккуратно прикрывает за собой дверь, прислоняется к ней спиной, скрещивает руки на груди. О чем пойдет речь, совершенно очевидно.  
– Я говорил с Роуди.  
– Прекрасно, тогда мы сэкономим время и сразу перейдем к делу. Поможешь с транспортом? Ну, вроде как последнее одолжение. Я заплачу за топливо.  
– Ты же понимаешь, что это неправильное решение?  
Ну да, правильное – похоронить себя в джунглях.  
– Почему же?  
– Хотя бы потому что ты не готов.  
Ничего себе.  
– А ты, значит, в психоаналитики подался?  
– Тони, я всего лишь хочу, чтобы ты понял – в случившемся виноват не один. Я думал, ты понимаешь, но, выходит, ошибался.  
– О да, само собой. Раздели со мной всю тяжесть, порыдаем друг у друга на плече, и все будет как прежде. Не хочешь позвать на примирительный сеанс Росса? Полежим на уютных диванчиках, обсудим все.  
– Не хочу. А плечо всегда подставлю. Всегда, когда тебе надо будет на него опереться. Ты мне тоже, уверен. Когда я прислал тебе телефон, это было всерьез. Готов был прийти на помощь, если понадобится.  
Альтруист. Несгибаемый.  
– Если вдруг забыл, напомню, что я сдал тебя с потрохами.  
– Если вдруг забыл, то мы это уже обсудили. Ты сделал выбор вынужденный и абсолютно верный, мне ничего не угрожает. Непоправимого не случилось. Все живы. Мы справимся.  
– Справитесь.  
– Мы – это ты и остальные. Никто не исключал тебя из команды.  
– Однако никто и не жаждет видеть меня в ней. Что, правда не замечаешь?  
Стив раздраженно дергает головой, отрывается от двери, шагает навстречу.  
– Ты сам себя изолировал. Никто не хочет тебя торопить. Ждут, пока будешь готов. Но мы все равно одна команда.  
– Толку от меня в команде? Ничего не осталось, Стив. От меня ничего не осталось. Я не верю себе больше. Я больше не верю в команду. Во все вот это больше не верю.  
В горле саднит от сотен невысказанных слов. Потом все-таки срываются с языка, лезут наперебой.  
Думал, никто не придет, Стив. Правда так думал. Смешно, да? Хотя нет, совсем не было смешно. Было очень страшно, что никто не придет. Потому что зачем после всего? До сих пор снится в кошмарах, будто остались. И все очень плохо заканчивается, Стив. Роуди убивают, каждый раз. И каждый раз – разными способами. До сих пор кажется, что спасли из жалости. Когда капитан команды – хороший человек, так бывает. В счет кое-каких былых заслуг, быть может. Глупо? Да как сказать. Красиво написал, Стив, о том, что правильно остался на базе, с командой. С какой командой? С андроидом и калекой? Но там и то был полезнее, чем сейчас. Сейчас не осталось ничего, никого не осталось. Только Роуди, но кто-нибудь спрашивал, хочет ли воевать? Кто-нибудь из вас пробовал остаться без ног? Стоило оно вообще того? Из-за кого покатилось под откос? Почему никто вовремя не попытался закончить? Не нужны ничьи извинения, потому что никто не виноват. Сам виноват. И даже если не один, то все равно не нужны.  
Стив в ответ тоже говорит непривычно много, не как всегда. Обычно много говорит Тони, а Стив отмеряет слова по одному. Но теперь обрывает на полуслове, горячится, сбивает с мысли, гнет свое.  
Всегда бы пришел, Тони, всегда приду. Как мог подумать, что брошу? Как вообще мог такое подумать? Жалость – неправильное слово. Неприменимо. Нет, никогда, даже сейчас. Хороший человек? Да брось. Наломал дров не меньше твоего. Былые заслуги – чушь. Ценен сам по себе, как не понимаешь? Дорог. Да плевать на всех. Мне дорог. Мне. Нужен. Даже такой. Хотя какой такой? Кому нужны миллиарды? И Башня. И база. И мастерские. И костюмы. И влияние. И имя. Подумаешь, репутация. Беглые преступники могут опять стать героями. Где-нибудь грохнет – и снова понадобимся. Все забудут, у людей короткая память. Росса размажем по стенке. Если вместе. Помнишь, как это – вместе? Придется вспомнить. Все виноваты. Живые люди. Ошибаются. Живые люди всегда ошибаются. Чем выше полет – тем масштабнее ошибки. Все хотели как лучше. У каждого своя правда. У каждого. Все равноценны. Никто не думал, что так выйдет. Никто. Да послушай же. Сам по себе нужен. Плевать на всех. Мне. Мне нужен. Хотя команде тоже. Не ори. Или ори, если хочешь. Никогда не сдаешься и сейчас не можешь. Да, это бегство. Да, слабость. Нет, можешь и слабость. Твое право, твой выбор. Будешь жалеть. Тоже буду. Что не остановил. Тоже слабость. Должен был раньше. Да послушай же.  
Столько слов, что за все годы, наверное, было меньше.  
Сердце частит, воздуха не хватает. До панической атаки рукой подать, или просто дыхание все израсходовал.  
– Тише. Тише, Тони. Дыши. Ну же.  
Рука Стива ложится на плечо. Отдернуться силы воли не хватает, да в общем, и не хочется.  
Стив прислоняет к стене, прижимается лбом ко лбу, прижимает всем собой, крепко фиксируя в реальности.

– Красное с золотом?  
Стив зашел на минуту, но не уходит уже пятнадцать. Пялится на новый костюм, словно игрушка сделана для него.  
– Само собой. Не менять же привычки из-за ерунды. Да, ДЖАРВИС?  
– Полностью с вами согласен, сэр.  
– Когда обкатка?  
– Полагаю, завтра. Роуди обещал прийти. На своих двоих.  
– Хорошо. Думаю, что Пеппер ни за что не хотела бы пропустить шоу.  
Вот это новость.  
– Почему она с тобой общается чаще, чем со мной?  
– Может, потому, что ты страшно занят и не отвечаешь на звонки?  
– Отвечаю.  
– Перезваниваешь, когда у нее глухая ночь.  
– Она все равно в отпуске.  
– Тони.  
Стив неодобрительно хмурится. Как раньше. Ничего уже не будет как раньше, по крайней мере, так думал.  
Но кое-что все же осталось. 


End file.
